


You Dont Have To (Say I Love You)

by endaniall



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Annoying Louis, F/M, Harry is infact straight, Jealous Harry, Louis is a badass, M/M, Smut, a bit of cross-dressing, as a joke, cant help it, enjoy, fluff overload sometimes, lottie and gemma are bestfriends?, louis actually likes it, niall is harrys bff, oh and smut, zayn and liam are happily digusting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endaniall/pseuds/endaniall
Summary: Harry styles is your average junior high kid. You know the one, with the secretive dad and mom who are rarely home and never lets him watch the news? Oh, and the sister, the one who always takes are of him as if mom and dad aren't like, missing or something? The one that gets kidnapped from his first day of senior year- wait what?OR -Anne and Des styles are wanted secret agents. And what better way to get them that taking their precious son?





	

February 3rd, 2015

Doncaster, London

Petsrid C Highschool

 

 

 

The dream was always the same. He'd wake up in a car, that seems to be in park but he feels as though the world is moving around him. He looks out to the left to see his house, as beautiful as it is, staring back it him. But, somethings off about this time, the lights are all off. There's a foreclose sign perched in the front yard and the stairs looks like they haven't been walked on in years. His family has moved and left him behind again. The car begins to move and suddenly he's not in front of his home anymore, he's outside of a school building. He sees lights and feels the loud bass of music playing not too far away. But he's only met with darkness. The cool summer weather breathing through his hair. Soon replaced with warm fingers, pressing gently against his scalp. He turns around, but the darkness makes it hard, too hard, for him to tell out the body planted next to him. The unknown, smelling of deep axe, cologne?

 

The next thing he's aware of are warm lips against his own, tugging and pulling for some sort of prize, dominance, and he sits there. He lets this unknown person take what rightfully, or wrongfully, belongs to him. And, he enjoys it. He begins to finally realize what's happenings, a wet dream, so he moves his hands around said stranger. He moves his hand down further and further until he reaches the belt buckle, and a surprise hidden under it. It was almost like the truth smacking him in the face, as he pulled back from it- from the truth, he's faced with this unknown person.

 

A boy-

 

"Harry, wake up!"

 

Harry's sprung up from his dream, that it seems like he's quite frankly never able to finish. His sister, Gemma, staring down at him with a look of humor and satisfaction.

 

"Bloody hell, what'd you do that for?" Harry grumbled out. He was not a morning, afternoon, or evening person for that matter.

 

"Uh....I don't know. Maybe, School?" And boom, there goes reality, smacking harry in the face once again. After awhile of prancing around his room to quickly get dressed, he notices his sister watching him comically at the threshold of his room. And, seriously, is he some kind of fucking joke to her?

 

"Must you insist on watching me like a hawk? Get lost wanker, and get the car running, I'm late for school. Where's mum and dad?"

 

Harry should've known, with the silence that fell behind that sentence, the answer already but it still hurt. He soon looked over to the door, to see his sister already gone. Some things are better left unsaid, he reconned.

 

20 minutes and 2 pieces of bacon later, and both Harry and Gemma were in the car, on their way to Harry's third year of high school. It's not that harry was excited so to say, but that meant he was one year closer to being an adult and leaving the hell hole of school. He hated Petsrid, and could you blame him? The school fucking sucked. From the teachers, down to the stupid fucking rats that probably creep at night. But, harry could do nothing about it because his mom worked doubles and was never home. They could barely afford the small house they were living in now, so moving was completely out of the question. Their life would get no better until harry got a job and gemma started supplying more for the family. Both, harry hoped, was something they'd be able to accomplish soon.

 

"Are you alright?" Harry looked over to see gemma giving him a side-eye while still paying attention to the road. It was almost like gemma always knew when it was something wrong with harry, it freaked him out, if he's being honest.

 

"Fine." He mumbled,

 

"You know, mum and dad wishes they could-" _Not today gemma, not today._

 

"Save it, gems. I'm alright. Promise. Let's just get to school, yeah?" It was silent for the rest of the ride, but harry could see from the corner of his eye, gemma's small nod.

 

School was the same, like every fucking day. First period was art, which harry hated because he could barely draw a circle or stick figure for that matter. Second period was shit because his chemistry teacher never showed up and the class clown - Damion - would put gay porn on the head projector and him and his mates would joke around about it. It always made harry feel some way, he never understood why. Probably because he found it weird, two guys having sex, he found it really weird.

 

He loved that he had amazing friends at the school, that always helped his bad days. He wasn't so much as popular but he had his fair share of friends, and majority of the school liked him, or knew his name at minimum. Niall Horan, Liam Payne and Nick Grimshaw were his best mates, though he knew niall and liam for a bit longer than nick.

 

Him and Nick being super close. So close last year, people thought they were shagging in the west wings janitors closet, when really they just went back there for a smoke, no one had to know. Nick transferred to his school last year and they've been almost inseparable ever since. It was a bit weird, how they met and all. Nick had this friend, taylor, who harry would always see him with afterschool by nicks car but like, harry just kind of, brushed it off. Until one day, nick and taylor, walked up to him and kind of, in the least funniest sense, begged for his friendship. And who was he to turn down, 'cool kids' ? 

 

Third period was a bit better. Harry's girlfriend, taylor (haha yes, they ended up together), was in Human Geo with him and they were also project partners. She was beautiful, ask anyone. With her smooth blonde hair and small but plump- kissable lips. And the way she almost always wanted harry, in any way she could get him. She was his girlfriend since freshman year and they'd not had an argument yet. If you don't include them arguing over whether to watch clueless or love actually. - Love actually always wins. Well when you think about it. It never really made sense. Why taylor got with him....it was, well, weird. They had absolutely nothing in common. But, they like, randomly enough, clicked. At least harry thought so.

 

"Harry? baby?" _Oh. right._

 

"Uh, yeah sorry. What'd you say?"

 

"My parents are out of town this weekend so I thought maybe I'd throw a little party. You invite your boys. I'll invite my girls." _Sounds like a huge orgy. Gross._

 

"Sounds like fun." Harry nodded, before quickly pulling out his phone and texting to him and his boys group chat.

 

* * *

 

 

 ** _harrystyles: party @ taylors. who's coming?_** 12:32pm

**_irishlad typing...._ **

**_payno typing...._ **

 

 ** _irish lad: wouldn't miss it_** 12:33pm

 ** _payno: uh gotta check .....yes I'm in_** 12:34pm

 

**_boyfronick typing....._ **

 

 ** _boyfronick: I'm in you_** 12:35pm

 ** _boyfronick: I mean I'm in_** 12:36pm

 

**_irishlad typing...._ **

 

 ** _irishlad: fucking homo you are nick lmao !_** 12:37pm

 

**_payno typing....._ **

 

 ** _payno: right lad!_** 12:45pm

 

**_harrystyles typing..._ **

 

 ** _harrystyles: you changed your name in my phone....you tots want me ;)_** 12:49pm

 

**_irishlad left conversation_ **

**_payno left conversation_ **

**_boyfronick left conversation_ **

* * *

 

Asshole, the lot of them.

 

"So? What'd they say?" _right, the party._

 

"Yeah, send me the addy again yeah? and then-"  
  


"You forgot my address?" _shit. shit. shit._

 

Harry could lie and say he was just fucking around with her but really what are the odds of him acting? He's been told he fucking sucks at it. So, he goes with holy plan b. He kisses her, and hard. It might've been the best thing to do but what the hell you know?

 

She falls into the trap because not soon after she's kissing him back full force, his hand holding her steady on her stool. This gets pretty heated harry would say, because she starts squirming in her stool and even makes those little whimpering noises that harry loves so much. He makes the executive decision to pull away from the kiss, taylor whining again from the loss.

 

"It's not far you kno-" Taylor was then cut off, but the door opening loudly, followed by the classes intruders - Nick fucking grimshaw and some masked men followed after him. Harrys heart fell down to his feet before he could even choke out a sound, bullets began to spring throughout the classroom. Harry hurriedly pulled Taylor to the floor with him, and they both quickly scurried under the desk.

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Was this really happening? A school shooting? the shit that you only ever see on TV? Why the fuck was nick shooting people? Just, what?! Was harry going to die? It was all so conflicting and happening so fast. Harry was frozen in his position. Before he felt a sharp pang on the side of his head and the last thing he remembers is the words,

 

"09021 captured. we got him boss."

 

Followed with the sound of laughter, female laughter, and he wasn't so sure why it pained him to hear the laughter until all noises and images began to fade out, and what felt like his last breathe, he made sense of it.

 

It was Taylors laugh.

 

 

 


End file.
